


Time and Space

by Localwritingmess



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 06:24:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17482826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Localwritingmess/pseuds/Localwritingmess
Summary: Fluffy oneshot, reader suffers a panic attack while on board the TARDIS and The Doctor shows her how to heal with time and space.First fic, just testing the waters!





	Time and Space

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever fic! I know it’s trash but I’m just testing this out and if all goes well I may do a thasmin multi fic or a 13xreader series :)  
> Enjoy x

You’d think that travelling through space and time would make a girl forget and abandon all her problems right? After all that’s what they all say, time and space heals.

Well then tell me. Tell me why I am hurtling through time and space at god knows what speed, with thoughts racing through my head so fast they could actually give the TARDIS a run for its money. I was sat on one of the pillars in the control room, my heart pounding so hard that I could be mistaken as The Doctor with her dual heartbeat. I was determined not to give in, my breathing getting shallower as I attempted to suppress the need to gasp for air. 

I didn’t realise how much I must have been shaking until I felt a hand on my shoulder.  
‘Y/N? What’s wrong?’ Sounded the soothing voice of the woman I ran away with. She must have been doing some maintenance on the TARDIS whilst she assumed everybody was asleep as she slipped her goggles off and knealed in front of me.  
‘Just having a ... er funny moment, don’t worry about me’ I managed to get out between breaths. ‘Don’t be silly Y/N, I know enough about the human brain to understand it can be as cruel as a time lords, I don’t know what your panicking about, but I know how to make it better... I am a doctor remember.’ And with a wink she took my hand, out and arm around my waist to steady me, and gently lead me towards the TARDIS doors. She opened them and helped me to sit down, our legs dangling into the empty matter below.  
‘You humans like to push the cliche time and space will heal all wounds mellarky, but personally, I like to take it literally.’

I gazed through watery eyes into the darkness.  
‘Watch. Everything may seem dark now, but at any moment a beautiful burst of colour and light will bring with it the birth of a whole new galaxy.’  
She was right, after minutes of staring at what appeared to be nothing, the universe outside of the TARDIS exploded with kaleidoscopic streaks of light, swirling together mixing to the most gorgeous shade of purple in the middle. 

‘You see Y/N, you may feel sometimes like life is full of darkness, but if you persevere long enough, not only will you see the light, but you’ll see the colour. The brilliant and wonderful colours of the universe, and if you stick with me, I’ll show you them all and you’ll never see darkness again.’  
She took my hand and I realised that my breathing was back to normal (though my heart rate was through the roof at our proximity). She wiped a rogue tear from my cheek that hadn’t dried and I couldn’t help but smile.  
‘Thank you doctor, and honestly this is all beautiful, but I think despite everything, it’s just time with you that’s helps really.’

The Doctor smiled back at me and I rest my head on her shoulder. Enjoying space, and time with her. My Doctor.


End file.
